


De mi presente a tu pasado

by Kikinu



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hubo una época en que los Olímpicos gobernaban el mundo. Pero esa época ha acabado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De mi presente a tu pasado

  
**  
De mi presente a tu pasado   
**   


— Hubo una época en que los Olímpicos gobernaban el mundo.

Se escucha un rechistar en el aula.

— ¡Señorita Chase, eso fue hace siglos!

— Además, todos ya conocemos la historia. Nos la repiten desde el primer grado.

Annabeth suspira, mirando con algo de nostalgia por la ventana del salón en el que ella instruye a los niños de cuarto grado.

Afuera el cielo está oscuro, como siempre.

Es triste. Que esos pobres niños no hayan llegado a ver un cielo bien azul, o una noche llena de estrellas, tan siquiera las fugaces luces de una tormenta eléctrica.

Es triste que ella, habiendo vivido en un mundo donde los sentidos se daban un manjar de sensaciones, ahora deba vivir reclusa en la Nueva Era.

Es triste.

***

Luego de la derrota de Kronos y de que los Dioses aceptaran reconocer a todos sus hijos, en el Campamento Mestizo se vivieron unos meses tranquilos.

Sobre todo porque, con la llegada del otoño y el consecuente comienzo de clases, los habitantes del lugar habían disminuido a sólo un puñado de chicos.

Al sentirse tranquilos sin la amenaza constante del Rey de los Titanes, casi todos los mestizos que pasaban el año en el campamento decidieron hacerlo, al menos por esa vez, con sus familias mortales.

Había claras excepciones para esto, por supuesto.

Como Nico Di Angelo, por ejemplo, quien no tenía una familia mortal a la cual visitar. Los Jackson le habían ofrecido vivir con ellos, pero el muchacho había preferido pasar el año en el Campamento Mestizo. Quizás entre Percy y él habían algunas heridas que sólo un tiempo distanciados podía arreglar.

O Clarisse La Rue, quien prefería mil veces vivir encerrada en el campamento que estar con su familia pero ser una amenaza para ella. Que Kronos ya no fuera una amenaza no significaba que ella ya no apestaba a mestizo.

Era obvio que habiendo sólo seis habitantes en el lugar (siendo uno un dios gruñón y el otro un centauro con complejo de padre), ellos dos terminarían coincidiendo más de una vez.

— ¿Tienes ganas de practicar con la espada?

— Nah, ya hicimos eso ayer. Y antes de ayer, y el día anterior. Y todos los días el último mes.

— Pues lo siento, excremento de zombie, pero no hay mucho que hacer por aquí. — se quejó Clarisse, sentándose junto a Nico en la entrada de la Cabaña de Hades.

— Hey, si estás enojada porque hace mucho que Chris no te la pone, no te la agarres conmigo… ¡auch! — se quejó el chico al recibir un golpe en el hombro de parte de la muchacha.

— ¡Para que aprendas! ¡Y lo niños no deben de hablar de esas cosas, pringado!

— ¡No soy un niño, ya tengo trece años! ¡Y tú eres una marimacho!

— ¡¿Cómo me dijiste?!

Sí, más de una vez Chiron o alguno de los otros mestizos los tuvo que separar porque terminaron a los golpes.

El problema con Nico y Clarisse era que sus personalidades eran muy parecidas. Ninguno de los dos era muy fanático de las personas, tenían poca paciencia y preferían golpear y después preguntar.

Era natural que terminaran siendo amigos y enemigos antes de que el verano comenzara nuevamente y con él retornaran todos campistas.

Y con ellos, obviamente, Percy.

***

Cuando se siente especialmente masoquista, Grover va a Long Island, a donde solía estar el Campamento Mestizo.

El lugar se conserva exactamente igual que tras la Batalla Final: las cabañas en las cuales alguna vez vivieron cientos de niños, reducidas a un montón de escombros, al igual que los establos y la armería; el pabellón en el cual se reunían a cenar apenas sosteniéndose en pie.

Lo único que se mantiene en pie es la gran casa que alguna vez sirvió de hogar a generaciones y generaciones de Oráculos, quizás como un recordatorio de que aún hay cosas que la Nueva Era puede destruir.

Tal como prometieron los Generales, ni el bosque, ni el mar, ni un solo trozo de naturaleza fue dañado. Lo cual en realidad sólo le da una imagen más terrorífica a todo. Tanta destrucción en el centro de tanta vida es devastador.

A veces Grover se pregunta si así está mejor. Obviamente eligió al lado ganador, pero no puede evitar cuestionarse si eligió al _mejor_ lado.

A veces, Grover extraña la luz del Sol.

La Nueva Era es oscura en todos los sentidos de la palabra. La vegetación sigue creciendo en el mundo, ayudada por la luz artificial y los avances tecnológicos. Aunque, por supuesto, nada tiene el mismo sabor.

A veces, Grover extraña la _vida_.

***

Clarisse tenía muchos hermanos. De parte de su padre, de parte de su madre. Tenía más hermanos de los que le hubiese gustado tener en un principio, pero los tenía y los apreciaba.

Clarisse tenía muchos hermanos, pero pocos amigos. Había sufrido mucho con la muerte de Silena y no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo.

Sin embargo, después de un año y tras mucha insistencia de Chris, decidió aceptar que sí, de acuerdo, Percy, Annabeth e incluso _esa molesta Oráculo_ eran sus amigos. _Que yo no sé para qué mierda me he buscado un novio tan molesto, Rodríguez, en serio_.

Nico no era su amigo, no. Nico era seis años más chico que ella, una diferencia demasiado grande a esa edad. Pero Nico tampoco era su hermano, no tenían ningún lazo sanguíneo (o algo por el estilo) que los uniera.

Y, sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta de cómo miraba Percy al hijo de Hades, ese instinto asesino que surgía en la muchacha cada vez que alguien amenazaba a sus seres queridos se hizo presente.

— Clarisse, en serio, no sé de qué me hablas. ¡Oye, ese movimiento me gusta!

Estaban entrenando, por supuesto. No había muchas cosas para hacer en ese lugar además de entrenar. Podían estudiar pero a excepción de los hijos de Athena ningún mestizo era muy fanático de eso.

— Vamos, sesos de alga, _te vi_. Eres un jodido pendejo, ¡Nico tiene trece años! ¡Y tú estás con Annabeth! ¡Y no copies mis movimientos, son herencia de los hijos de Ares!

Percy bufó, mientras intentaba darle una estocada en el costado, fallando por muy poco.

— ¿Ves que nunca escuchas a nadie? Annabeth y yo rompimos. ¡Muy bien, has mejorado mucho tus contraataques!

— ¡Deja de hacerte el listo, yo ya entrenaba con la espada cuando tú aún no sabían que los dioses existían! ¡Y no desvíes el tema, que yo sé cómo miras a Nico!

Con un par de movimientos limpios, Percy logró desarmar a Clarisse e inmovilizarla contra el piso de la arena, arrojando lejos la espada de la chica.

— No miro de ninguna forma a Nico. Él es como mi hermano y el incesto prefiero dejárselo a los dioses. Además, ¿desde cuándo te importa Nico?

Clarisse lo empujó, bufando, para luego levantarse e ir y agarrar su arma.

— Lo digo por ti, Percy, no quiero tener que votar por un nuevo Líder cuando te lleven preso por corrupción de menores. Además, y a diferencia de ti, yo tengo que soportar a Nico todo el año, no quiero tener que escucharlo quejarse de ti.

La sonrisa que le dedicó Percy no le auguró nada bueno.

— Entonces no tienes de qué preocuparte, porque no estoy intentando nada con Nico. Y, además, arreglamos que este año lo pasa conmigo y mi familia.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo arreglaron eso?

— Mmm… creo que al comienzo de la semana.

Si a Clarisse le dolió un poco que Nico no le contara, no lo demostró nunca.

***

Un mundo con visiones, pero sin dioses, es caótico. O al menos lo es para una antigua Oráculo con sus poderes intactos.

En épocas de la Civilización Occidental, Apolo la ayudaba con sus visiones. El dios las controlaba, haciendo que ella no enloqueciera ante el torrente de imágenes que llegaba a su cerebro.

Desde que los dioses desaparecieron Rachel no tiene a nadie que contenga sus visiones. Al principio creyó que perdería la cordura. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía cosas que aún no habían sucedido y que muchas veces esperaba que nunca sucedieran.

Pero, desde que es su propia diosa, también tiene más poder. Tras casi quince años ha aprendido a dominar las visiones y ya no la asaltan a cada instante.

Sentada en la entrada del colegio donde trabaja Annabeth, Rachel mira con pesar el futuro. Todos sus seres queridos (al menos los que siguen con vida) tendrán vidas largas y prósperas. Pero, sin embargo, ninguno podrá ser completamente feliz nunca.

Antes de la Nueva Era, nunca creyó que sus poderes fuesen limitados. Ahora, sin embargo, más que mirar el futuro le gustaría darle una mirada al pasado. O, en su defecto, a como hubiese sido el presente si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas.

Mientras espera, Rachel piensa que no sólo traicionó a los dioses y a muchos de sus amigos al elegir bando. También se traicionó a si misma.

***

El día que Nico cumplió dieciocho años, Clarisse lo llevó a tomar una cerveza a su bar favorito.

Era un lugar pequeño a las afueras de New York. Pasaban rock del bueno y la bebida le hacía justicia. Fue un buen cumpleaños.

Lo que nadie decía en el campamento pero que era sabido por todos era que Clarisse había adoptado a Nico como a una especie de hermano. Y, aunque a ninguno de los dos le gustaba reconocerlo, lo sobreprotegía y malcriaba como a uno.

Cuando a los quince años Nico decidió tatuarse el símbolo de Hades en la espalda, Clarisse no sólo lo acompañó a hacérselo, sino que amenazó al hombre que hizo el trabajo si algo le llegaba a pasar a Nico.

La vez que el muchacho se enfermó neumonía, no hubo humano, mestizo, sátiro o entidad divina que pudiera separarla de su cama. Ni que hubiese evitado que le revoleara un florero por la cabeza a Rachel por no haberlo llevado al hospital a tiempo.

Y ni hablar de cuando él y Percy comenzaron a salir. Era la anécdota favorita de todos como su honorable y todopoderoso líder había estado escondido en las profundidades del mar casi dos días mientras que Clarisse lo esperaba con su lanza, lista para atacar.

— ¡Este lugar es jodidamente genial! — exclamo Nico, mirando sonriente todo a su alrededor.

— Agradece que trajiste tu identificación, porque con esa cara de niño ni el sátiro más idiota nos hubiese creído que eres mayor.

El chico le enseñó el dedo mayor, para luego darle otro trago a su cerveza.

— ¡Brindo por mi! ¡Porque soy lo mejor que vio este maldito planeta desde su jodida creación!

Clarisse soltó una carcajada. Sí, tendría cara de niño, pero le era imposible armar una frase sin un insulto en ella. Ni con todos sus años de noviazgo Percy había logrado sacarle esa costumbre. De hecho, la chica estaba casi segura de que el mal lenguaje de Nico aumentaba proporcionalmente con las energías que ponía su novio en modificar esa costumbre.

— ¡Por Nico Di Angelo, el pendejo peor hablado de este lado del Estigio!

Ambos brindaron, ignorando las miradas del resto del bar.

— ¡Salud!

Si hubiesen sabido que además de ser la primera sería la última vez que brindarían juntos, lo hubiesen disfrutado más.

***

Han vivido juntas desde que Roger, el chico con el que Annabeth casi se casa, murió a manos de unos rebeldes. Su casa queda frente a la alcaldía, por lo cual la seguridad es buena.

 _Buena_. Al menos, es todo lo buena que puede ser la seguridad en estos tiempos.

— Es increíble que mañana se cumplan ya quince años. — dice Annabeth, sentada en la mesa de la cocina.

Rachel asiente, sin dejar de cocinar.

— Quince años. Toda una vida, ¿verdad?

Se quedan en silencio. Lo hacen mucho, es como si las palabras de la otra lastimaran más de lo que pueden llegar a aliviar.

Se culpan. A ellas mismas y a la otra. ¿Cómo fueron tan ilusas? El rencor a los dioses fue más fuerte que la noción de lo que era bueno y ninguna fue capaz de decir ‘no’ a la Revolución.

Quizás si alguna hubiese intentado hablar con los Generales. O aunque sea con los dioses…

Pero aunque una puede ver el futuro y la otra puede crear grandes cosas para él, ninguna de las dos es capaz de modificar el pasado.

***

A los dioses nunca les había gustado mucho la relación de Percy y Nico. Más de una vez habían mostrado su descontento, nunca pidiéndoles que terminaran pero siempre dando a entender que así lo querían.

Ninguno de los dos se preocupaba mucho por esto. _En algún momento lo van a superar_ , decía Percy. _Sólo se les tiene que pasar el capricho_ , agregaba Nico.

Los dioses nunca habían aprobado esa relación y por esto mismo no tendrían que haberse sorprendido el día que Clarisse llamó a la puerta de su departamento, unas semanas después del cumpleaños de Nico.

— Tenemos que hablar. — le había dicho al hijo de Hades. Percy entendió la indirecta y comentó algo sobre que faltaba leche, abandonando el departamento.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó preocupado Nico. — ¿Les pasó algo a ti o a Chris?

La mujer (hacía tiempo había dejado de ser una muchacha), negó con la cabeza. Había algo que no andaba bien con todo esto, pero él prefería no presionarla. Clarisse era su mejor amiga, su hermana.

— Nico, tú y Percy tienen que terminar. Ya.

Clarisse era la persona en la que más confiaba y por esto mismo fue aún más doloroso escucharla decir eso.

— ¿Qué?

— Tienen que terminar, en serio.

— Deja de joder con eso.

— ¡Te estoy hablando en serio! Nico, los dioses quieren matarlos.

Los dioses nunca habían aprobado su relación, pero nunca pensó que llegarían a ese extremo.

— ¿De qué mierda hablas?

— Los consideran una amenaza y quieren matarlos. ¡Tienes suerte de que me hayan permitido advertirte! Tú y Percy deben terminar.

— No. Mierda… no.

— ¡Nico!

— ¡Con un demonio, Clarisse, te dije que no! ¡Me importa una mierda lo que digan los dioses! ¿Me escuchaste? ¿Me escucharon todos? ¡Una mierda!

Un trueno se escuchó en la lejanía. Clarisse se pasó una mano por el cabello, sintiéndose nuevamente ante el cuerpo sin vida de Silena.

— ¡No seas estúpido!

— ¡Estoy harto de hacer lo que los dioses digan, de ser su juguete! ¡Ni Percy ni yo hemos hecho algo para que desconfíen de nosotros! ¡Mierda, Clarisse, si no fuera por nosotros Kronos seguiría con vida!

Y, por primera vez desde que conocían, Clarisse abrazó a Nico. Porque no era justo. Él tenía razón, pero de todas formas…

— Nico, te entiendo. Pero… ¿qué vas a hacer? No hay otra forma.

Se quedaron así un rato, los dos sintiendo las lágrimas pero no dejándolas salir. La vida de un mestizo era una mierda, pero era la única que tenían.

— Sí. Sí hay otra forma. Lucharemos.

La mirada de Nico tenía un brillo peligroso y Clarisse nunca había extrañado tanto al mocoso de diez años que no dejaba de hacer preguntas estúpidas.

— ¿Estás loco? ¡Son los dioses! ¿Qué vas a hacerles?

— Matarlos.

Percy entró en el departamento, temblando de ira y con Grover tras él. Nico se separó de Clarisse y fue junto a su novio, el cual lo besó con fuerza.

— ¿Matarlos? Tanta agua te ha podrido el cerebro, ¡son inmortales! ¡Mientras exista la civilización occidental ellos existirán!

— El mundo va a estar mejor sin ellos y sin occidente. Y, aunque no lo creas, hay más de una forma de matar a un dios.

— ¡Grover, diles algo!

El sátiro esquivó la mirada de la mujer, nervioso. Eso no podía estar pasando.

— Percy es mi amigo, Clarisse. Él… él ha dado mucho por los dioses. No es justo.

No era justo y Clarisse realmente quería a Nico, sin contar que Percy también era su amigo.

Pero ella sabía con quién estaba su lealtad.

— Entonces lo lamento mucho, pero la próxima vez que nos veamos será en batalla.

— Clarisse…

Y así abandonó el departamento, con la mirada traicionada de Nico quemándole en la retina.

Pasarían siete años antes de que se volvieran a encontrar. Y, como lo prometió esa noche, fue en el campo de batalla.

***

— Oh, Grover, no te esperábamos.

El sátiro le dedica una sonrisa cansada a Rachel, mientras ella lo invita a pasar.

— Estas fechas me ponen nostálgico y hace que me den ganas de visitarlas.

— Claro, porque si no fuera por eso ni vendrías a vernos, ¿verdad? — le reprocha Annabeth, para luego darle un fuerte abrazo.

No vuelven a hablar del asunto y se dedican a preparar un plato extra de ensalada.

— Vi como quedó el nuevo correo. Hermoso diseño, Anne. — comenta Grover durante la cena. Su amiga se encoge de hombros.

— Supongo. Me gustaba más el anterior, pero ya sabes…

— Sí. A nadie le gustan los viejos edificios. — coincide el sátiro, intentando no hacer una mueca de asco ante el horrible tomate que está masticando. — Por eso no entiendo por qué te dedicas a ser maestra, como arquitecta podrían vivir las dos más que bien.

Annabeth sonríe tristemente, evitando mirar a su amigo.

— Me gusta enseñar. Me gusta… me gusta que los niños aprendan de los errores del pasado, para que no vuelvan a repetirse.

Ninguno vuelve a soltar palabra en lo que queda de la cena.

Eso es todo lo que pueden hacer: prevenir el futuro. El pasado, sin embargo, es lo que no pueden modificar.

Darían todo por poder hacerlo.

***

Mestizos, dioses y toda clase de criaturas míticas luchaban ese día. Todos lo sabían: eso era el final. Esa batalla definiría la guerra.

Los monstruos se habían dividido: algunos querían que siguiera el reinado de los dioses, otros habían decidido que ya les había llegado la hora.

Todas las armas del Ejército Revolucionario estaban fabricadas con huesos de Gea y bañadas en sangre de Urano. Percy tenía razón: había más de una forma de matar a los dioses y ellos la habían encontrado.

— ¡Will, Jake, protejan a Demeter! ¡Chris, ve con mis hermanos a defender la parte sur del Campamento! ¡Katie, encabeza ayuda a las cazadoras a defender las cabañas que quedan en pie de los hermanos Stoll!

Clarisse daba órdenes a diestra y siniestra, sin dejar de luchar en ningún momento. La situación no se veía bien, sólo cinco de los dioses principales y dos de los menores quedaban en pie, además de que las bajas de los mestizos también iban en aumento.

Desde hacía un año que las cosas iban empeorando. Los anteriores seis años habían sido difíciles, sí, pero ese había sido el peor.

Desde que Thalia había abandonado las cazadoras, asesinando a Artemisa en el proceso, las cosas habían ido de mal en peor. Y cuando, seis meses atrás, los tres Generales del Ejército Revolucionario (Nico, Percy y la mismísima Thalía) le habían hecho una emboscada a Zeus, matándolo, las cosas habían empeorado notablemente.

No debería haberse sorprendido de que la mayoría de los mestizos eligieran unirse a Percy y Nico, pero lo hizo. Esos bastardos traidores, mordiendo la mano de quienes les dieron de comer.

Sí, los dioses eran los peores padres del universo pero, ¿qué esperaban? ¡Debían ocuparse del mundo, no tenían tiempo para reuniones escolares y esas mierdas!

— ¡Malcom, tú queridísima hermana Annabeth está dando problemas en la parte este! ¡¿Te importaría cortarle la cabeza de una vez?!

— ¡No sé si Malcom tendrá algún jodido problema con eso, pero yo puedo estar un poco en contra!

Lo reconoció al instante, por supuesto. Podrían haber pasado siete años y el ya no ser un niño, pero reconocería esos ojos marrones y esa expresión furiosa donde fuera.

Unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo por última vez la invadieron, seguramente por culpa de las hormonas. Pero ese no era el momento ni el lugar. Mierda, ya _nunca_ sería el momento ni el lugar.

Entonces Clarisse recordó que, según los informes, Nico había sido quien había encabezado la misión en la que asesinaron a Ares.

— ¡Hijo de puta, tú mataste a mi padre!

Las espadas hacían un sonido horrible al chocar y la mujer sintió por primera vez el peso de los años. Cuando te pasas tu vida en batalla, treinta y un años son prácticamente el doble.

— Y por culpa de ellos murió la mía, gran cosa. Si te hace sentir mejor, también maté a _mi_ jodido padre.

Lo cual entonces los dejaba con cuatro dioses principales en vez de cinco. Mierda.

Nico era muy hábil con la espada y realmente le estaba dando pelea. Pero Clarisse no podía morir, lo había jurado. Ella y Chris iban a volver con vida a casa, costara lo que costara.

— Ríndete, Di Angelo, van a perder. — y, tras decir eso, le dio una estocada en el costado.

La espada rebotó.

El _hombre_ le dedicó una sonrisa algo demente. No podía ser…

— ¿Pensaste que iba a dejar que Percy fuera el único invulnerable en nuestras filas?

Nico aprovechó su sorpresa y la tacleó, tirándola al piso y sentándose a horcajadas sobre ella, tirando su arma lejos y poniéndole su propia espada al cuello.

No, eso no podía terminar así.

— Nico… Nico, _por favor_ , Chris y yo tenemos una hija.

La mirada del hombre se endureció.

— Lo sé. ¿Sabes quién más tenía un hijo? Sally Jackson, y tus malditos dioses no dudaron en matarlo aunque ella no tuviera nada que ver en esta guerra.

Clarisse había dicho que era buena idea matar a la madre de Percy, que sería sólo una provocación que caldearía más el ambiente.

— Nico… Nico… por favor…

Él sólo cerró los ojos, negando con la cabeza.

— Lo siento mucho, Clarisse. Realmente fuiste una buena amiga, pero tú elegiste tu bando. Si te consuela, te juro por el río Estigio que nada le pasará a tu hija.

Sí. Sabía que iba a morir, sabía que iban a perder la guerra. Lo supo desde la muerte de Zeus. Lo único que le preocupaba era su pequeña y ahora… ahora estaría bien.

Le sonrió a Nico.

— Gracias.

El hombre le devolvió la sonrisa.

Y entonces, la espada de Nico se clavó en su pecho.

***

Silena mira por la ventana de su cuarto y saluda entusiasmada a sus padres, que llegan de trabajar.

Muchas veces a escuchado decir (sobre todo de sus tíos), que el mundo en el que viven no es bueno. Bien, ella quizás viva en una burbuja, pero el mundo le parecía un lugar increíble.

Sus verdaderos padres murieron en la Batalla de Long Island. Su madre era una de las principales dirigentes del Ejército Revolucionario y su padre también peleaba en dichas filas. Ella tenía meses, así que no los recuerda, pero tiene una foto en la que está con ellos.

Tiene la piel morena como su padre y el cabello negro al igual que él. De su madre sólo sacó los ojos, que sus padres (es decir, los adoptivos) siempre le repiten que son exactamente como los de ella.

— ¡Silena, llegaron tus padres, baja a saludar!

— ¡Ya voy tía!

Su tía Rachel es la mejor del mundo (bueno, su tía Annabeth no se queda atrás), pero a veces puede ser algo sobre protectora. Bueno, toda su familia es _algo_ sobre protectora con ella, supone que porque es hija única.

Sus padres son algo así como los reyes del mundo, una especie de ‘nuevos dioses no inmortales’. Ellos eran dos de los tres Generales del Ejército Revolucionario. La otra era su tía Thalia, que también es genial.

— ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día? — le pregunta Percy, el mayor de sus padres, mientras le da un beso en el cabello.

— Bien, nos entregaron el examen de matemática y lo aprobé, ¿no es genial?

Nico, su otro padre, le da un fuerte abrazo, haciéndola reír. De todos, Nico es el más sobre protector. Ella no sabe por qué se preocupan tanto.

Al fin y al cabo, el mundo es un lugar mucho mejor desde que los Olímpicos no existen.

— Por supuesto.

FIN


End file.
